The present disclosure relates to a signal processing apparatus and a signal processing method.
Portable reproduction devices in which content such as movies or music is stored are able to be carried, so that the content may be easily watched and listened to outdoors. Such a portable reproduction device may be improved in functionality by being combined with other devices rather than separately. For example, the portable reproduction device may be mounted on the reproduction device which is provided in the home or a car, and the content stored in the portable reproduction device can be watched or listened to with high audio quality or high definition using a speaker of the reproduction device or a display.
In this way, when the portable reproduction device and other reproduction devices are used, it is necessary to synchronize processes which are performed in the respective devices such as starting or stopping of reproduction of the content. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-129133 discloses that a common point of time is assigned to respective process systems to synchronize the respective process systems.